


Close Quarters

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Melinda knows what's up, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers (2012), Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, bed pods on the bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets don't usually last too long in SHIELD's inner circle. And B&E is an acceptable option when one requires a certain Agent's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> Written after a discussion of [the bed pods in some AoS behind the scenes pics](http://31.media.tumblr.com/a51c1f937fb089b910e9fb04d11b0e8a/tumblr_mt35fo7Hvs1r4dsjko2_1280.jpg) on tumblr. Apparently we can't have bed pods without bed pod sex. So... here it is!

He didn’t look up as the door to the tiny room slid open. He was supposed to be resting. Honestly, he was sitting in bed going over mission briefs on his phone but that seemed close enough to get Melinda off his case for a few minutes anyway. His jacket was draped over the nearest chair and his tie was… well, not loose exactly, but looser than normal.

“Nice digs you’ve got here.” Her voice brought his head up like a shot and he took a second to take in the way she leaned against the door frame, the way her glasses—pushed up on her head—held her hair back. She smiled and he wasn’t sure if he should be worried or not. “Hi there, Handsome.”

He swallowed hard, putting the phone down. “Agent Morse.”

“There’s nobody here, Phil.” She stepped further into the room. “I think you can drop the Agent act for a few minutes.”

“How’d you get on board?”

Her eyebrow crept up a little. “I’m going to take that as a slight against my skills in a second here.”

“Well, I’m taking you getting in so easily as a slight against mine and my team’s.”

She rolled her eyes and took a few more steps toward him. “I may or may not have bribed your bio-chem expert—thanks for asking me first, by the way—with my notes on the SSS project.”

“It wasn’t personal.”

“Of course it was.” Her smile finally faded. “Fury told me he put the kibosh on your request.”

“Probably to avoid this very thing from happening.”

“Silly of him, wasn’t it?”

“Very.” He stood, moving closer to her. “I would have told you, Bobbi—“

“Let’s not do the clearance level dance, okay? It always sounds like an excuse.” She smiled again, this time it got all the way to her eyes. She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “I’m glad you’re back.”

Her fingers pulled at his tie as she leaned back a little, looking him in the eye. He felt his own smile break across his face. “Me too.” She surged up, catching his lips in a deep and demanding kiss. It sent him back a couple of steps. He wrapped his arms around her a moment before she sent him back again, both of them bouncing on the thin mattress of the bed. “You want to do this here?”

“Phil…” She sighed and straddled his hips with an indulgent smile. “I think we’ve developed that I will happily do this with you damn near anywhere.”

His hands moved down her thighs as she pulled at his belt. “I hadn’t exactly planned on putting that to the test today.” He managed to kick off his shoes and Bobbi followed his lead, her boots hitting the floor with a heavy thud.

Bobbi leaned in, kissing his lips as her hand smacked the button that closed the door to the space they were in. “I’ve got you covered, Handsome.” She smirked and started to shimmy out of her uniform. He helped where he could, and he was pretty sure that help just came across as copping a feel but they didn’t have a whole lot of room.

She smirked, pulling a condom out of the cup of her bra as she slid down his body and shook off the last of her uniform. His hands moved over her skin, her arms, and her waist as she slinked back up to him. “That couldn’t have been comfortable.”

She shook the condom between her fingers and smiled. “The things I do for you, Coulson. You owe me.”

“I do.” He pulled her down for a kiss. “After the last couple months, I owe you a lot.”

“Then you better get busy making it up to me.” She nipped at his bottom lip. “And aren’t you supposed to be resting?”

“I’m lying down.” He smirked.

“Smartass.” Bobbi shook her head, slowly pulling his pants and underwear down. “I’d tell you you shouldn’t sleep in the suit but…” She stroked him slowly. “With that attitude, I think you deserve the wrinkles.” He groaned as she ripped open the packet and rolled the condom onto this cock. “Besides,” she smirked as she sat up, hovering over him. “You look so damn sexy all messed up and rumpled.”

“Planning on paying my dry cleaning bill?”

“Hell, no.” She laughed and slowly sank down onto him, pulling her panties to the side to let him slip into her. “You’re still making it all up to me, remember?” She rolled her hips against him, making an approving little noise as she moved.

His hands came up, fingers tracing the line of her panties as his hips met hers. “Jesus, Bobbi…”

“Mm. I missed you too.” She didn’t take the bait when he tried to get her to speed up, but when she finally gave in, he moaned a little louder than he planned. 

“Bobbi, come on…”

“What’s wrong, Phil?” She grinned, pressing down harder and gasping as he slid deeper. “Scared you’ll get caught in a compromising position?” She leaned down, kissing him deeply. “Remember Marrakech?”

He groaned at the memory of pressing her to a wall and fucking her senseless. “How could I forget?” He summoned enough sense to sit up and press her back. Her head hit the pile of uniform at the foot of the bed and she laughed. The laugh melted away as he thrust hard back into her and she arched up into him. “I’m sure Agent Vaughn still remembers too.”

“Mm. Serves her right for leaving her post.” Her hands slid up under his shirt as her hips lifted into his thrusts. “Harder, Phil… please!” 

“Now you want to rush?” He smirked and braced himself against the walls as her heels dug into the small of his back. Her hands planted on the wall behind her head and she arched up, driving a moan from both of them.

“Is this thing soundproof?” She gasped and blinked up at him as he shook his head, dipping down to suck on her nipple through the bra she was still wearing. “Fuck…” She moaned the word out a little louder and Phil wondered for half a second if anyone was on the other side of that wall.

He swiftly decided he didn’t really care as Bobbi’s hips moved against him, matching his rhythm and pulling a low, deep moan out of him. His hands slid under her knees, bringing them up as he leaned into to kiss her, practically folding her in half. Her eyes closed and her mouth fell open. “You asked for it.” He smiled and his rhythm picked up, driving into her hard and fast.

Every noise, every gasp, every moan bounced back to them in the tiny space, sounded ten times louder than it actually was. He slipped a hand down between them, his thumb finding and pressing on her clit. She cried out, the sound echoing around them as her muscles pulled tight and she bit her lip, trying to stop herself from moaning his name. “Don’t stop! Please, fuck! Phil, don’t stop!”

He smiled against her skin, pulling the cup of her bra down far enough with his teeth to suck on her nipple as his thumb worked over her clit. “Come for me, Bobbi.” He flicked the tip of his tongue over her nipple and smiled as she trembled. “Let it go, sweetheart. Come for me.” His voice almost shook as he spoke, holding back his own release as much as he could.

“Phil…” his name was all she got out before she shook and arched up off the mattress. He held her close, pounding into her and burying his face in the crook of her neck, sucking and biting at her skin until his own orgasm took hold, sending him over the edge with her.

She lifted her head, kissing his lips again as they both tried to remember how to breathe. “Haven’t lost your touch, Handsome.” She reached up, cupping his cheek and kissing him again. “I meant it, you know.”

“What?”

“I missed you.”

He rolled to the side, hitting the lock on the space’s door to throw the condom in the trash. He straightened his pants and refastened his belt before curling up next to her. “I missed you too.”

“Good.” She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek again. “You still have to make it up to me though.”

“I’ll keep trying.”

“I know you will.” She smiled and bumped her nose against his. “I should go before your team figures out you’ve got a girl in your room.”

He laughed. He couldn’t quite help himself. “If you gotta go…”

“Call me when you’re back in town, okay?”

“You know I will.”

“No, I don’t.” 

“Bobbi…”

“No. It’s fine. Really.” She waved it off and sat up. “Just… no more dying on me, okay?”

“I’ll do my best.” He followed her lead, sitting up and handing her her uniform. He pressed his lips to the spot where her shoulder met her neck and relished the shiver that ran up her spine. “I will call though. Soon.”

“Sure you will.” She smiled as she pulled her uniform back on before sitting down to pull her boots on. “I’ll see you when I see you then.”

“Soon.”

“You keep saying that but I had to pull a B&E to get this much.” Her eyebrow crept up and she shook her head. 

“I may need reminding now and then.”

That got a laugh as she stood up. “Tell you what. If I don’t hear from you in a month… I’ll come back here and remind the hell out of you.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it.” He smiled and pulled her close for another kiss.

“Or you could call me and I can remind you sooner.”

‘That sounds like an excellent plan, Agent Morse.”

“I thought you might approve, Agent Coulson.” She smirked; giving him a moment to tuck his shirt back in before she opened the door. “Permission to disembark, sir?”

“Granted.” 

She smiled again and nodded, turning on her heel to walk toward the exit. Phil managed to hold his own smile in check as Agent Ward came around the corner, very obviously watching Bobbi walk away.

“Was that—“

“Yes it was.”

“Is she joining the team?”

“No, Ward. She’s not.”

“Then wh—“ He stopped mid sentence and Phil could see the exact moment things clicked into place for him. “ _Oh._ ”

“You came back here for a reason?”

“Agent May would like a word when you have a minute.” Ward glanced over his shoulder again, seemingly trying to process that bit of new information. “She’s in the cockpit.”

Phil couldn't hold back the smirk any longer. “Thank you, Agent.” He managed to straighten himself up a little more before he got to the cockpit. “You wanted to see me?”

“Did you give Bobbi my best?”

Phil chuckled and he was pretty sure he blushed. But just a little. “It slipped my mind.”

“Ah, so she got _your_ best instead.” Melinda shook her head. “Tell her to say hello next time.”

“I will pass that along.” He leaned on the back of her seat for a minute. “All set?”

“T minus ten minutes.”

His eyebrow crept up and his smile widened a little. “You gave her a little extra time.”

“You’re welcome.” Melinda didn’t look up from her console.

“I owe you one.”

A soft laugh left her and she shook her head again. “You owe me at least twenty by now.”

“One day I’ll make it up to you.”

“I bet you say that to all the girls.”

As he walked back toward the suites, it occurred to him that lately, she was right.


End file.
